Obsession
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Nord-Pas-de-Calais n'est pas idiot, il sait bien que son corse a été traumatisé. Probablement par un de ses précédents envahisseurs. Mais lequel ? (OC régionaux, villes)


Titre : Obsession

Rating : M

Personnages : Nord-Pas-de-Calais - Corse - Gênes - autres

Résumé : Nord-Pas-de-Calais n'est pas idiot, il sait bien que son corse a été traumatisé. Probablement par un de ses précédents envahisseurs. Mais lequel ?

Note de l'auteur : Alors ça c'est le prélude, je ne sais pas en combien de parties va s'organiser le schmilblick, on verra plus tard...Je suis contente d'avoir pu écrire ça ^_^ Bonne lecture !

Crédits : Hetalia et les nations sont à Himaruya, les régions, Gênes et tout ceux que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi.

* * *

><p>- Euh, Quentin, tu fais quoi là ?<p>

- Ben, je te prépare, tu voudrais pas que je te prenne comme ça, non plus ?

Corse gigota jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses mains sur les hanches de Nord-Pas-de-Calais et le renversa sur le lit, échangeant leurs positions. L'albinos aux yeux mauves haussa un sourcil alors que son brun secouait la tête.

- Non, non, non, tu ne me prends pas tout court.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que…Parce que ! Tu as à peine cent ans et moi plusieurs millénaires.

- Et alors ? Si on devait se baser sur des critères comme ça, je suis plus grand et plus fort physiquement que toi.

- Oui je sais mais…Je veux pas être en dessous.

Quentin l'observa mais ne chercha pas plus loin, allant l'embrasser en s'accrochant à lui. Il sentait bien qu'il n'obtiendrait pas grand-chose de lui s'il l'interrogeait. Tant pis, il irait chercher ailleurs le pourquoi du comment. Il n'était pas vieux, le nord-pas-de-calaisien, Corse n'avait pas tort, il n'était qu'un jeunot. Créé juste après la Révolution Française, en ce début de XXe siècle il n'avait à peine qu'une centaine d'années. Il ne sortait que depuis peu avec la région corse et, jusqu'ici, avait toujours fait office de soumis durant leurs ébats. Il avait bien tenté de changer les rôles, quelques fois. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir prendre soin de son Christian, lui faire l'amour.

Mais rien à faire « Le corse ne se fait pas dominer », qu'il disait.

D'après lui, le corse avait surtout un sérieux traumatisme. Et il comptait bien découvrir qui l'avait provoqué pour lui régler son compte.

* * *

><p>- Alors, en enlevant toutes les anciennes nations, je m'y attellerais plus tard, je vais surtout me pencher sur Aragon, Toscane, Pise et Gênes…Aragon est en Espagne et les trois autres en Italie, autant commencer par les autres….Et Gênes est le plus prêt de la France.<p>

Avec l'aide de France, Nord-Pas-de-Calais avait listé tous les envahisseurs que Corse avait vu passer. Il allait leur rendre une petite visite et leur demander comment ils avaient traité son brun aux yeux bleus. Et gare à celui qu'il identifierait comme le responsable de son visible traumatisme.

Le voyage fut long et ennuyant, il observait les paysages défiler et changer, l'éloignant de ses mines et des silhouettes familières de ses terrils. Enfin, il parvint en Italie, suffocant sous la chaleur, et s'empressa d'aller frapper à la porte du génois. Un domestique vint lui ouvrir et l'emmena jusqu'au salon, le laissant seul avec la ville. Francis lui avait dit qu'il était un ancien royaume récemment intégré dans le Royaume d'Italie. Il semblait plutôt paisible pour quelqu'un ayant changé si brusquement de statut.

Tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil, jambes croisés et un livre posée sur elles, un jeune homme lisait. Il leva son visage vers Quentin et ôta les lunettes qui couvraient ses yeux bleus comme la Méditerranée. De longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclées étaient rassemblés en queue de cheval haute derrière son crâne, lui donnant un air assez féminin. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un doux et timide sourire.

Nord-Pas-de-Calais balbutia la seule phrase qu'il savait dire en italien, à savoir « Bonjour, excusez-moi je suis français, je ne parle pas italien ». Son interlocuteur pencha la tête d'un air indulgent.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je parle français. Que me vaut l'honneur de la présence d'un français en ma demeure ?

- Erm…Je suis Nord-Pas-de-Calais, une région française et, euh, je suis là pour éclaircir un mystère sur un bon ami à moi. Corse, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Toujours avec son doux sourire, le génois acquiesça.

- Il est, euh, je dirais traumatisé, je pense qu'un de ses envahisseurs s'est très mal comporté avec lui et…

Gênes perdit d'un coup son sourire et se leva, posant son livre à sa place. Quentin se demanda s'il n'avait pas trouvé son coupable lorsque l'italien lui attrapa sans douceur le poignet.

- Qui ?

- Euh…C'est ce que je cherche.

- France ? Je savais qu'il lui ferait du mal, ce…

- Eh, calme-toi ! France n'a rien fait, enfin, pas à ce niveau-là. Pour l'instant je comptais t'interroger, puis Pise, Toscane et Aragon.

- Je me suis extrêmement bien comporté avec Christian et…Quand je l'ai récupéré, je me disais bien qu'il était étrange !

Le génois sembla réfléchir, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante. Le français, lui, était ravi de s'être trouvé un allié.

- Je m'appelle Luciano, au fait.

- Quentin, enchanté Luciano. Je suis ravi d'avoir un allié, surtout pour parler italien…

- Haha, pas de souci là-dessus, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais pour ne rien te cacher, j'aimerais bien voir Corse, pour me donner une idée de comment il va aujourd'hui…

- Bien sûr !

Christian eut un sourire ravi lorsqu'il sentit l'aura de son amant nordiste faire irruption sur son île. Accompagné d'une autre aura qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, bien qu'elle lui dise quelque chose. Peut un des départements de Quentin, ou une autre région à qui il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention (après tout, il n'était pas français depuis bien longtemps). Il en profita pour nettoyer sa maison et aérer en ouvrant les fenêtres. Il allait également commencer à cuisiner lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Tout guilleret à l'idée de cette visite impromptue, il alla ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

Qui fondit immédiatement comme neige au soleil.

- No, no, no, innò !

Corse commença à reculer tout en continuer sa litanie de « no, no, no, innò ! » que Quentin traduisait par « Non, non, non et non ! » jusqu'à finir acculé dans sa propre cuisine, sous les regards curieux de ses visiteurs. Remarquant qu'il était bloqué, il grimpa sur son plan de travail et fila par la fenêtre.

L'albinos aux yeux mauves se précipita immédiatement à ladite fenêtre pour voir son petit ami disparaître derrière des buissons et entendit le rire clair et doux de Gênes derrière lui.

- Il a toujours eu du mal avec les surprises ! (il alla également à la fenêtre, s'y penchant pour chercher le corse du regard) Wouhou ! Corsica, arrêtes de faire l'enfant, mon cœur !

- Euh j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il…Euh…Pardon ? « Mon cœur » ?

- Bien sûr !

Le génois rosit comme une adolescente et enroula machinalement une de ses boucles autour de son index.

- Il est très discret là-dessus, surtout depuis qu'il n'est plus sous ma responsabilité, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

L'italien ne sembla pas remarquer le ton atrocement menaçant qu'employait son interlocuteur et continua sur sa lancée.

- Mais ça va faire plusieurs siècles déjà qu'on est ensembles

Nord-Pas-de-Calais mit le sombre crétin rougissant à la porte, regrettant de ne pas avoir eu sa pioche entre les mains. L'italien n'aurait pas fait long feu. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche et se prit la tête entre les mains, ne sachant pas s'il devait être en colère ou désespéré. Il tentait d'aider Christian, son Christian, et découvrait qu'il le trompait avec un fichu italien ! Il entendit distinctement le corse revenir dans la pièce par la fenêtre et s'approcher de lui, sûrement pour l'enlacer, mais l'en empêcha d'un geste sec. Le brun soupira et se plaça devant lui, s'asseyant pour se trouver plus bas que son albinos aux yeux mauves.

- Allons bon, dis-moi ce qu'il t'a raconté. Que j'étais l'amour de sa vie, que je l'aimais, que s'il était une femme je l'aurais demandé en mariage, que...

- Tu as l'air bien au courant, le coupa Quentin, amer.

Un nouveau soupira échappa au corse qui croisa ses jambes, en tailleur, et se mit à se balancer machinalement.

- Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici...

- Parce que je cherchais lequel de tes envahisseurs avait pu te traumatiser et il a voulu m'aider.

- Ah bah ça, vous auriez pu chercher très longtemps comme ça. Il était juste à côté de toi. Mais je suppose qu'il ne réalise pas vraiment...

- Ah, il t'a traumatisé ? Pourquoi ? Il baise pas assez bien ?

- Quentin, s'il te plaît, écoutes-moi...Il est...Gênes est...Fou. Fou amoureux de moi, certes, mais aussi fou dans sa tête. Je veux dire...Il m'aime, et il est persuadé que je l'aime aussi. Quand je lui dis non, pour lui c'est du déni, quand je me débat, pour lui c'est pour mettre du piment dans notre relation, quand je l'insulte, c'est soi-disant que je n'arrive pas à exprimer mon amour...Il dit recevoir des messages télépathiques pleins d'amour de ma part et il suffit que j'ai le malheur de le regarder pour qu'il soit convaincu que c'est une preuve d'amour éternel ! Et en plus de ça à l'époque, c'était un Royaume puissant, alors il avait droit à ses crises de Folie lui aussi, et ça ne l'a pas franchement arrangé...

- ...Et je dois avaler ça ?

- Quentin ! Je t'assure, c'est vrai, il...Où est-il ?

- Dehors. A sa place.

- D'accord, si je le laisse entre, tu ne lui sautes pas dessus, et tu observes.

Le nord-pas-de-calaisien accepta, dans l'espoir que Corse lui prouve effectivement qu'il était un homme fidèle en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, et alla se mettre dans un coin où il serait sûr de ne pas déranger. Corse ouvrir et, aussitôt, le génois lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le brun le repoussa, le faisant tomber, mais l'italien se releva pour l'enlacer en lui disant à quel point il l'aimait. Et Christian eut beau faire, eut beau dire, rien ne décrocha Gênes, qui rougit même de plaisir lorsque l'objet de ses pensées eut le malheur de l'appeler par son prénom. Au bout d'un moment, lassé, le corse lui ordonna d'aller s'asseoir et de ne plus bouger s'il ne voulait pas qu'il se fâche.

Luciano obéit sans protester. Avec joie même.

Lui indiquant de l'attendre ici, Corse disparut dans une autre pièce avec Quentin, poussant un soupir las.

- Tu vois ?

- ...En effet c'est...Assez impressionnant.

- Et encore, je suis étonné qu'il m'ait obéi. Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne suis plus sous sa domination... Mais dis-toi que je l'ai côtoyé cinq siècles, enfin, plus, mais avant il n'osait pas trop me toucher. C'est assez effrayant.

- Et c'est lui qui t'a traumatisé ? D'accord, il est...Spécial, mais...

- Ah, il faudrait que je te raconte tout. Appelons Italie histoire qu'il le récupère et je te dis tout.

* * *

><p>Alors ? :3<p>

Alors la folie de Gênes, certains d'entre vous l'ont deviné peut-être, c'est l'érotomanie, un terme pas encore inventé à l'époque où se passe l'histoire.

Review ? :3


End file.
